Merlin and Venatrix
by Alalaya2
Summary: Magic is worried about Arthur and Merlin so she sends them to someone she thinks can help the poor people at NEST and Camelot will never be the same. let the chaos begin T for naked sword wielding woman
1. Meeting gone wrong

Magic and sciences have never been something that have mixed well together in the past but all that changed when Venatrix helped Lady Magic son Harry Potter and his friends. Now in a land of myth in a time of magic the fate of a kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy his name was Merlin, it was his and his king's fate to unite the lands of Albion in a time of peace. Together they were one soul, Emrys the once and future king, two halves of a whole that would come together once again. Yet one half hated magic and the other half was magic so it fought against itself, slowly it was destroying the two men that held the split soul. The great Dragon who was the guardian of the soul saw what was happening and begged Lady Magic to help them. Magic knowing that half of the soul hated her knew that she could not help them even if she wanted to, but she knew another 'Mother' who could. With this in mind she set up a way to send the split soul her way. To her the soul would be considered a split spark or soul twins which were a sacred thing to her she would help her children and do anything to help them on their journey. Magic told the dragon her plan and he was very pleased after all no one could heal a soul like Venatrix.

In a Forest there were two young teens, one was garbed in armor the other was dressed in servants garb and carrying all the supplies. The armored youth moved a branch out of his way only for it to come and smack the servant right between the eyes. "Ow!"

"Merlin you ideate, you really are useless if you can't even doge a branch, and how on earth have you serviced all this time if you are taken out by a simple branch."

Merlin rubbed the red spot on his head before promptly responding "Arthur you're prat."

Arthur use to Merlin's antics ignored him "come on let's see if we can at least get one deer, that is if your tromping hasn't scared them all away."

"Why do you need to hunt the cute fluffy animals for fun they have never done anything to you."

Arthur sighs, "Merlin we have been over this a hundred times I hunt to relax and it is not like the meat is wasted the meet is given to the kitchens for them to cook." They hear a twig break and freeze until they see a pure white doe with golden eyes. Arthur raises his cross bow to fire at the doe

"Arthur" hissed Merlin "don't hit it you don't know what it is; do you remember the trouble we had when you killed the unicorn." Arthur turns his head to respond when the doe charges at them, golden eyes glowing in an unnatural light. Surprised Arthur fires and misses the doe Merlin put his arm in front of Arthur pushing him away from the doe and to use his body as a shield if necessary, his eyes changing from blue to gold preparing to stop the doe from hurting Arthur. Before it got to close there was a blinding light anyone who had seen it would have been temporarily blinded, once there sight had returned they would have noticed that the Prince and his servant were gone as if they were never in the clearing in the first place.

# * * * * * * * * * * * #

Venatrix was just starting to climb to consciousness after a good night's sleep, she didn't want to get up at all at that point knowing that she would have a lot of work to do even if the sparklings were on a week camping trip with Hound and a few other bots. Fred and George had come for a month's visit and had probably booby trapped the whole base well she had slept she was not looking forward to clean up. Sighing she snuggled deeper into her pillow to enjoy the last few seconds of sleep before someone came to get her to bring the twins under control she may have even gotten a few more minutes of sleep if it were not for the fact that the pillow snuggled back. With a jolt if shock she bolted up to see two men in her bed one was armored the other dressed like a medieval servant. Now a normal woman would freak out about the fact that there was a strange man in her bed but that fact didn't bother her too much. No the fact that freaked her out was that she was naked as the day she was born in bed with two strangers.

She starred at them in a sleep heavy mind, it was not until the one in the servants garb woke up to look at her with innocent blue eyes that Venatrix did what any sensible woman would do in a situation such as this. She took a deep breath looking as if she was trying to calm herself them screamed bloody murder and bolted out of the bed with the blanket and wrapped it around her waist as she grabbed her training sword that she had left on the floor last night. She pointed it at the two men then in a voices that would have decepticons running said "Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" Her wings were held high sword at the ready every inch a warrior that was not to be trifled with, looking like a goddess of war in her anger.

# * * * * * * * * * * * *#

**P.O.V. Merlin**

As I looked at what could only be an angry goddess of war I had to suppress an urge to groan aloud, any Arthur and I could manage to end up in a naked goddess' bed when going on a simple hunting trip. If she decided to attack Arthur now he would be defenseless and I would have to save his royal backside again, seriously is there some cosmic sine on us that says come and get us evil magic users. I really should pay more attention to what she is saying because she was getting angry at us for not answering her. "I said who are you and what are you doing in my bed? Are ether of you mute or death because I think it is a very clear question that I am asking you, so answer well you still can or I will take you down."

Seeing that she is serious I answer for his royal Pratness "I am Merlin and this is my master Prince Arthur of Camelot."

Surprised by my answer she lowers her sword a little looking at the Pendragon crest on Arthur's armor "Merlin what is the date?"

I blink in surprise not sure where this is going I shrug and answer her "It's September 3, 486 A.C."

At this her silver skin takes on a chalky appearance as she drops her sword in shock. Arthur finally having enough at being ignored speaks for the first time "What is going on where are we and who or what are you?"

The goddess smirked and I let out a breath of relief she did not take offence at what Arthur had said. "I believe that the more appropriate question you should be asking is when you are. You are in Washington D.C. at NEST base, the date is August 2, 2013. My name is Venatrix I am the Allspark or Life giver to all Cybertronians."

We were in the future the bloody honest to gods future was all I could think until I caught sight of Arthur as he swayed in place before he fainted. He honest to gods fainted; I will never let him live this down for as long as we live, and to think he calls me a girl….


	2. To the Med Bay

Great, just great I wake up in my birthday suite with freaking Arthur Pendragon the once and future king along with Merlin Emrys Ambrosius King of all magic in my bed snuggled up to me. What the in pits the is wrong with my life; I mean who else has things like this happen to them so many times that something of this nature feels normal. I sighed as I look at Merlin who was checking Arthur over to see if he was alright and had not hurt himself when he fainted. This brought a small smile to my face I knew that Arthur never treated him very well do to my being a fan of 'MERLIN' but his loyalty to Arthur was something to be humbled by. Merlin would do almost anything to keep his other half safe it was something that was rare to find even with a Yami/Hikari soul that they had their bond was one of the strongest I had ever seen in a living pair. "Merlin would you mind turning around I would like to dress so I can take you both to the med bay if you don't mind."

Merlin turned the most peculiar shade of red I had ever seen on a humans face "ah, right sorry about this." He mumbled as he turned away from me clearly embarrassed when he came back to the reality that I was still naked.

"It's alright Merlin I know that you did not mean to come into my bed on purpose, so yours and the Prats honor is still in tacked." I quickly dress into my royal blue leather pants and button up sleeveless shirt. The choker with the Allspark replica was thicker than my original necklace that Patch had given me when I first came here covering most of my throat but I still loved it. I place my hair in a high ponytail before addressing Merlin, "ok I'm dressed now" Merlin turns around and gapes; I ignore this "I think it is best if we let Arthur sleep for now but we need to get you decontaminated some of the sickness you have been exposed to have not been seen for quite some time. Also there are things in this time that you have never been exposed to so you are going to need to get quite a few vaccines when we see Ratchet. Once we have taken care of your health along with Arthurs I will try to help you as much as I can to get you both home is that excitable to you Merlin?" I grab a devise that would sterilize all the bacteria and viruses from subspace it resembled a fire extinguisher it looked like one to not really thinking about what it looked like to him until I heard Merlin gasp.

"You have magic?"

"No I don't I know a few people who do but what you just saw was sciences at its finest in the twenty first century. In fact one of the people that I know that have magic is yours and Arthur's hire you may meet him during your stay here. One of the nicest chaps I have had the pleasure of meeting he does your blood line proud, he took out a mountain troll at age eleven, at age twelve he killed a basilisk, and at age seventeen he killed the most powerful dark wizard of his time."

"What?" Merlin asked not sure what to make of what I was saying.

"I'll explain more later once Sleeping Beauty on the floor is taken care of same for you now arms out well I spray you down and hold your breath this stuff taste nasty."

"Wha..?" I didn't let him finish before I begin to spray him down getting every inch of him sanitized along with my room before turning to Arthur. Merlin was gaging at the taste of the cleaner that had gotten in his mouth "yuck that is nasty."

"I told you keep your mouth closed not my fault you didn't lessen, now can you roll the prat over I need to get his back."

Merlin rolled his eyes before he complied too my request to get Arthur's on his stomach "there happy?"

"Yes, thank you Merlin" I hand Merlin a surgical mask once Arthur is sanitized to my approval. "Put this on it will keep bacteria from being spread in the air I will put one on Arthur then we will head down to the Med bay do not I repeat do not blast Ratchet when we get there or you will have to be the one to tell his mates what happened. They are very protective of him and have been known to rip off limbs in battle and beat there victim with said limb so do not mess with them, are we clear?"

Merlin gulped "Perfectly, which one it Ratchet so I know who not to blast?"

"Ratchet is the Yellow giant bot his mates are the twins and yes you heard me right there are a few giants on base do not attack them unless you want to become a flatten mass on the bottom of their foot. The giants will leave you alone for the most part and the wont hurt you because you are my responsibility well here any questions?" I said well picking up Arthur from the ground and flinging him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You have giants around here?" Merlin squeaked in fear.

"Yes but like I said my children will not hurt you or Arthur for you are under my protection."

"YOUR CHILDREN?"

"Oh come off it if you haven't noticed I'm not human so yes they are my children; we have lived in peace with humans for years you have nothing to fear from us now come Ratchet will have my head if I don't get you to the med bay as soon as possible." Merlin kept close to me after that not wanting to leave Arthur alone with a Mother of Giants. We were a few feet from the med bay when my foot tripped a noose trap taking my feet from under me and sending me flying through the air causing me to drop Arthur and hit my head on the wall.

"Arthur" yelled Merlin as he ran over to his friend as I dangled in the air.

I roll my eyes at this Arthur was fine I groaned as I rub at my smarting head of course they had to have come for a visit when Merlin and Arthur are on base. Normally I would not care if they were here or pranked me but this may cause a few problems due to Arthur's hate of magic and the fact that is Merlin that is here. "Fred and George Weasley get your asses over here and get me down now or I will give you to Skywarp as a play thing for a day." I yelled knowing they would be near to see the results of their work.

There was a slight pop as the Weasley Twins Apparated on the spot with sheepish grins "hi Venny I didn't know you liked to hang around here." said Fred with a nervous laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood a little.

"Very funny Fred now normally I wouldn't have a big problem with your pranks but you scared the time traveler, Merlin, over there and you made me drop Prince Arthur now I want you to report to Prowl and tell him to meet me with Prime and Lennox in the med bay. I also want you to tell everyone to avoid it if possible I don't want a pelage to run ramped through NEST because someone was a moron and went into the med bay before everything was clear."

"Right we will get right on that" said George as he and his twin turned to leave.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" I said with a sneer knowing it would get their attention.

They look over at me still trapped in the air "oh sorry Venny" said Fred as he sends a cutting spell at the rope propyl dropping me on my already smarting head. Seeing me look at them in anger made the twins bolt, not wanting to be anywhere near me with a splitting headache that they had caused.

"Ow, I'm going to sick the Lambo twins on them I don't care if they start another prank war…" I stop my muttering when I see Merlin's gob smacked expression "are you alright Merlin?" I asked noting his left eye was twitching.

"I'm fine let's just go see your healer and let me have some time to let all this catch up with me" he said as he hosted Arthur over his shoulder and followed me to the med bay.

"Ratchet we have Time travelers from the past I need you to look them over for me" I yelled so that Merlin could see me communicated with Ratchet so as not to spook him anymore than he already was.

"VENATRIX WHAT DID YOU DO NOW" Ratchet's voice boomed as he was not in a good mood at the time. I watched Merlin knowing his mind could not take much more of the shock; I positioned myself so I could catch him. Ratchet pops his head around the corner to see me and that was all Merlin could take as his legs crumpled and his eyes rolled back into his head, Ratchet just watched me as I juggle the weight of the two men to a more manageable hold.

I glare at Ratchet "You couldn't have waited until I got them to their room before pocking your head out?" Ratchet just raised his brow looking remarkably like Gaius, must be a healer thing.


	3. Arthur

I was slowly starting to become aware of my surroundings once more I had the most particular dream about meeting a naked woman in the future along with Merlin. I could feel the sun on my face and sighed Merlin was late again but it was alright for now I didn't have any important meetings with the counsel for a week and the Knights could wait a bit before I had to go help them train. I was trying to decide if I could get away with a few more minutes sleep but decided agents it just because Merlin was a lazy servant didn't mean I could get away with it thought I also wanted to get back at him for all the times that he woke him up in a rude fashion. Grinning I opened my eyes only to jump in surprise this was not my room or my bed for that matter; I shot up and looked around for any danger that may be around. Had I been injured, had I been kidnapped, where was Merlin, and was he alright these questions rattled through my head as I looked at the room I was in. It was a small room with magic lights on the ceiling the whitest floors I had ever seen and a person sleeping on a chair.

She at least that's what I though that it was a she was black as night and wearing strange clothes that fit her like a glove and looked more like men's clothes than any respectable woman's clothing. She gave a big yawn and opened her eyes one was green as the sea after a storm the other was as brown as the earth. She blinked than jumped in surprise sending her tumbling off the chair in a tangle of limbs with a startled yelp. She quickly righted herself giving me a grin that reminded me of Merlin after he had done something he was not supposed to be doing in the first place. "Sorry about that I hope you haven't been awake long I was supposed to tell Venatrix the moment you were up but I kind of fell asleep. Hi my name is Jazzy and let me say it is an honor to meet the most famous King in History after Emrys of cores but he was your friend so it's really a tie between you… Oh I am blabber in again aren't I it's been a while since I have been this nevus around someone and you probably don't know anything I am talking about do you." I go to move my arm but flinch at the sudden soreness "Hey careful Ratchet had to give you twenty shots so you would be immune to the more modern diseases and to kill off any that are extended in this time you will need about ten more before you or Merlin will be allowed to leave the only reason I am allowed in here is because I am a little different."

"What are you talking about what are shots?"

Jazzy just gives me a half smile like she is very amused at something I had said but didn't want to show it "shots are a new evil that doctors or as you may have call them healers have come up with now..." She seemed to shake herself as a dog would water "I better go now or Venny will be mad at me." Jazzy jumped up and ran to the door only to hit the wall and fell on her back "I'm ok" she said before running out the door and screaming/screeching at the top of her lungs "VENNY KING PRAT IS AWAKE!" I wince at the pitch of her voice it really hurt my ears.

There was a the sound of someone falling off something then the sound of running feet only for Merlin to poke his head in the door way three seconds later with a goofy grin plastered on his face "Arthur your finally awake you've been out for a week now."

"WHAT!" A week, I've been out of a week what the Hell happened?

"Never saw you as a fainter Arthur but I can't really blame you I was able to help Venatrix take you here before I passed out. Must have been for the time portal we fell through it takes a lot out of you I was out for three days. Although I think you lucked out on that one you didn't have to worry about the shoats" Merlin subconsciously rubbed his arm in remembrance as he gave a slight wince "those are no fun let me tell you I would rather take five of Gaius's worse potions than get another shot."

"Are they really that bad?" I ask in worry Merlin's avoiding Gaius's potions are legendary in Camelot he was knew to the extreme to avoid Gaius when he was sick even though he lived with the man and loved him like a father he hated the potions. I think it may have something to do with the fact that Merlin knew exactly what was in them I just didn't want to think about it period! Something were just better left unknown for peace of mind and sanity.

"In some ways they are in others they are not you're in luck though Ratchet says that today is the last day for shots so you can tell me what you think yourself. But let me tell you one thing the future it very weird and they use our names as cuss word; you have not lived until you hear someone swear by your privet parts. My favorite some far are Merlin's beard, Morgana's tits, and Arthurs left Buttocks."

"Are you serious? You don't even have a beard, why would they swear by it?"

"History got use all wrong apparently I'm supposed to be your old decrepit advisor that raises you from a child after your father was murdered and I'm supposed to be known by my beard weird isn't it."

I just blink "that's it I'm going back to sleep it's too early to deal with this."

"I wouldn't do that just yet Arthur Pendragon" said a female voice. I look over to see Venatrix standing in the door way "you need to eat something and maybe wash up you smell." She said well crinkling her nose at the smell "I don't think you want me to give you a sponge bath like an old man do you."

"No thank you"

"Good now up" Protesting slightly, yes protesting not groaning despite what Merlin says royalty dose not groan, I get up and follow Venatrix and Merlin to the bathing room. "Merlin will show you how to use modern commodes. Merlin do not Prank Arthur like the Weasley Twins did you when you are done Merlin will be able to take you back to your room."

"What did the Weasley Twins do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it… Ever!" said Merlin with a strange look on his face I decided that I really didn't want to know.


End file.
